


Hi Daddy!

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 365Parings: Dean x ReaderWarnings:  fluffA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated. For @bekawinchester ’s





	Hi Daddy!

Three weeks you had been contemplating how to tell Dean you were pregnant. You had wracked your brain on a cute way to tell him. He preferred pie so a cake with a message was out. You lived in an underground bunker so a decorated yard was out as well.  
Finally you had an idea. You sent him out for groceries and got to work. Starting in the kitchen you left a note. Running all around the bunker you hid notes. It was a scavenger hunt if you will.  
You were excited and nervous at the same time waiting for him to come home. You both had always wanted children, but your lifestyle wasn’t conducive. Hopefully Dean would want you and the baby you were growing in your womb.   
**   
When Dean came home he found the first note leading him to the war room, then a second to Sams room. So on and so forth until he made it to the library. It was dark as he called out.  
“(Y/N)? (Y/N/N)?” He flicks on the light finding a box on the table saying open me. Warily he walked over and opened it, a hint of fear that you were gone rolling through his body. Inside was a picture of you. It was you he knew that belly anywhere. On your stomach was painted “Hi Daddy!” and little footprints as well as a tiny bow tied there.  
He couldn’t believe his eyes as he kept staring at the picture, you were pregnant. So many emotions swirled around in him the biggest being joy. You were pregnant with his baby.  
“(Y/N)!!!!” he shouts and runs to find you. Which was easy you were in the kitchen putting stuff away after he left for his ‘hunt’.   
He picks you up twirling you, “I’m gonna be a a dad?!” he asks excitedly?  
You nod giggling, “Surprise!”  
He kisses you hard, “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.”   
He kneels pushing up your shirt, kissing your belly. You smile running your fingers through his hair.  
“Hi Baby I’m your daddy.”  
Smiling you watched him murmur to the life growing inside you, knowing he’d make the best daddy.


End file.
